Think Of You Later
by LipstickxLullaby
Summary: She never thought she would fall in love. Muck less with him. JakeOC
1. Chapter 1

As I ran rain whipped my face, wind blowing my hair in a long tangled curtain behind me. The moss covered ground caressed my bare feet like silk. I hadn't stopped running for three straight days. My throat was burning fiercely with a hunger I refused to satiate.

And then suddenly I smelt it.

It was one of the most tempting aromas I had come across in all my years. A sweet scent of freesia and lavender. I felt the venom thicken in my mouth as I switched my direction from North to East by the time I was less than a hundred feet from my target my nose detected a new scent.

_Vampire_

I couldn't help but be relieved. This other of my kind would take down the human before I had a chance.

But still my legs forced me forward fueled by pure instinct. And yet another scent over came my nose.

This one I could not identify so quickly. It had a heady woodsy scent. It was comforting and uncomfortable at the same time. Something that made the tension in my shoulders ease but at the same time my mind screamed to run.

Yet I still I ran, then I broke through the foliage. There to my left stood seven vampires with a lone human tucked into the side of a handsome male, even to vampire standards he was handsome.

A low growl made me swivel my head around to see at least ten of the largest wolves I had seen in my life. I froze as unreasonable fear froze my body. I felt my eyes widen. And an unconscious step took be backwards.

I swung my eyes to focus on the others of my kind, and saw that one of them had stepped forward.

"Anna?"

That made me freeze. As I stopped to take in his face. His wide amber eyes confused, and his broad shoulders…

My thoughts trailed off and then recognition made me gasp.

"Emmett"

I felt more shock than I knew was possible, and then we were in each other's arms. I felt a tearless sob surface as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Anna, Anna" His voice was strained as if he could he would be crying as well. "Little sister."

When these words sprouted from his lips shocked gasps arose from both sides of the clearing.

ANNAANNAANNAANNNAANNAANNAANNAANNAANNA

Okay this is my 1st Twilight story so please review and tell me if I should continue. Tell me where I could improve. Just please review!

Reviews mean more updates!

3--Ali


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Okay this is when things get strange(er)

Hope you like it!!

"Sister?"

The super model thin blonde stepped forward. Her eyes were narrowed, obviously not happy.

Emmett pushed me away from him slightly "Guys, this is my sister Anna." I waved shyly, knowing that if I was still human my cheeks would be a lovely shade of red.

"Hello" My voice was soft almost inaudible even to my ears. A thin pixie like girl all but danced forward and threw her arms around me in a hug. I felt my body tense as I quickly shoved her arms away and was across the clearing and gasping for breath all in under a second.

"Annie?" Emmett's voice was confused. I collapsed on the ground holding my head in my hands. Suddenly a pained gasp sounded.

"Edward?" an unfamiliar voice sounded, a high female voice that came from direction of the tasty smelling human.

"Oh God!" I one I assumed was Edward moaned a muffled sob tearing out of his throat.

"Edward!" The voice was different this time more alert, afraid almost.

"It's okay Carlisle." The same voice said.

"Alright son." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Anna?" Emmett's voice was worried. I shook my head, biting my lip. "A story for another time I'm afraid." He took a step away offering his hand to me."Okay honey." He face was worried , but accepting.

"Emmett," The thin blonde woman took a step forward. "You have a sister?" her voice was a low growl. I saw Emmett wince from the corner of my eye.

"Rosie I never really thought it was necessary to talk about Belle." The human frowned. I thought her name was Anna?"

"It is," I said in the same quiet voice. "It's Annabelle, you can call me either." Edward's eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "If we knew do you think we would ask questions?"

"Well how the hell should I know?" I turned my attention to the other side of the clearing. There among the wolves now stood a tall and extremely handsome man. As soon as our eyes met he froze. A look of amazement on his face. A gasp came from behind me.

"No!" Emmett took a huge step forward. "Not my baby sister, I just got her back."

The man scoffed his eyes still focused on my face. "I can't exactly control it." The intensity of his stare on my face was making me fidget.

"What's going on." The human asked, her brown eyes wide.

Edward focused his eyes on me and said in a soft voice.

"Jacob has imprinted."

Tahdah!!! There is charter 2! I want two reviews before I update, seriously guys is that unreasonable?!


End file.
